En mi Defensa
by goanago
Summary: Es una adaptación de "El peor recuerdo de Snape" pero, ¡con los personjes de Sherlock! One-shot. Traducción de In My Defense, de Emi Lillian Kitsune.


**Ésta es la traducción del increíble fic "****In ****My** **Defense"** de ** Emi Lillian Kitsune, es sólo un one-shot pero al menos a mi me fascinó...**

**Nota de la autora: Escribí ésto mientras evitaba hacer mi tarea, no estoy muy segura de cómo fue que pasó, pero espero que de todas formas lo disfruten.**

* * *

Los T.I.M.O.s habían terminado, no que en realidad importara, claro. _Habían sido tan fáciles como aburridos_. Y en la próxima semana no habría nada interesante que hacer, ni siquiera tendrían clases con las que pasar el tiempo. Una pareja pasó a su lado de la mano._ Terminarán en quince días, _pensó Sherlock,_ ella se acostó con Dimmock otra vez, y a juzgar por los puños de sus mangas, se está preguntando cómo decírselo. Interesante._

Sin embargo, algo más había ocurrido, algo que prometía ser mucho más interesante.

Una nueva cara en el Mundo Mágico emergía después de años de obscuridad... el mago sin nombre. _Apenas tres años, cuatro meses y cinco días desde que apareció y la gente ya tiene miedo de hablar de él abiertamente_. En los últimos cinco años, Sherlock había estado investigando las redes que había visto formarse... y en el centro de todas ellas se encontraba la sombría figura de James Moriarty. Y tenía que admitir que lo había encontrado fascinante.

"Las personas ordinarias son taaan adorables" le había dicho cuando Sherlock lo había finalmente encontrado en la orilla de aquel lago subterráneo.

A diferencia de las nubladas mentes a su alrededor, James Moriarty era una fuerza que tenía que ser tomada en cuenta. Y quería a Sherlock junto a él (en todo sentido de la palabra)... de eso no había duda.

_Es improbable que mantuviera una posición subordinada a largo plazo. Acabaríamos destrozándonos el uno al otro._

Una importante cantidad de estudiantes ya estaban en contra de él y de sus métodos moralmente cuestionables, llamando la atención sobre asesinatos muggles e intimidando a agentes del gobierno.

Sherlock siempre se había considerado por sobre las demás personas, pero Moriarty... él llevaba la idea un paso más allá.

Y sin embargo, sabía como usar a la gente ordinaria.

_Es sin duda una oportunidad. _

Desafortunadamente, John jamás lo aprobaría. ¿_Dejar a John por Moriarty? _Sherlock se estremeció ante tal idea.

-¡Oye tú, fenómeno!-

_Donovan. Sin lugar a dudas exaltada por el término de los exámenes y sin embargo preocupada por los resultados. Es probable que venga acompañada de sus amigos y de que quiera dar rienda suelta a sus emociones. Una intervención externa es poco probable.  
_

Se volteó a verla por sobre su bufanda azul y bronce, con el mayor desdén que pudo mostrar.

-¿Si?-

-¿Te dejaron hacer el examen?- se burló Anderson -No sabía que los vampiros pudieran hacer hechizos-

-No pueden. Un vampiro en Hogwarts sería ridículo. Hazte un favor y usa la cabeza para algo más que para complacer a Donovan-

Aparentemente era algo que no debía decir, ya que tanto Anderson como Donovan sacaron sus varitas._ Perfecto_. Los curiosos se habían comenzado a reunir, atraídos por la promesa de una pelea, era improbable que ayudaran. La mascota de Donovan, el hombre lobo, parecía estar ignorando todo el asunto, o al menos lo intentaba. No se necesitaba ser tan observador como Sherlock para ver que Lestrade se escondía detrás de un libro mientras se sentaba al pie de un árbol.

_Genial. No intervendrá. La legendaria valentía de los Griffindors parecía estar declinando._

-¡Repite eso, fenómeno!-

El levantó las cejas -¿En realidad eres tan lento como para no entenderlo a la primera? Los vampiros no son capaces de realizar hechizos como los magos y por lo tanto no tienen cabida en ésta escuela-

-Esa parte no- Anderson se estaba poniendo muy rojo. Sherlock se tomó un momento para disfrutarlo.

-Oh, ¿te refieres a tu aventura con Sally? En realidad no puedes negar el estado de sus rodillas. No creo que haya ayudado a los elfos domésticos a fregar los pisos del dormitorio-

-¡Cómo puedes decir algo así!- siseó Anderson con furia -_¡Tergeo!_-

Levantó muy tarde la varita para bloquear el hechizo. Comenzó a toser mientras burbujas de jabón llenaban tanto su nariz como su boca.

-_¡Furúnculus!_- gritó entonces Donovan. Sherlock desvió el hechizo con un movimiento de su varita.

-¡Vaya _Griffindors, _peleando dos contra uno!- se las arregló para escupir a través de las burbujas. En cuanto el hechizo comenzó a remitir mandó volando a Anderson unos metros atrás con una sacudida de su varita, y con otra se las arregló para rechazar el hechizo de cosquillas de Donovan.

-¿Cosquillas? ¿En serio? Habría pensado que ya habías tenido suficientes con Ander...-

-_¡Levicorpus!_- gritó Anderson, aún tumbado en el suelo.

_Ese es mi hechizo,_ pensó infantilmente Sherlock al sentir cómo lo izaban en el aire.

_-!Expelliarmus!-_

Su varita salió volando, dejándolo colgado e indefenso. La multitud que se había reunido a ver la pelea reía. Sherlock sintió absurdas lágrimas que le venían a los ojos mientras luchaba para mantener la túnica en su lugar.

-_¡Déjenlo en paz!-_

Su voz era inconfundible, pero todo lo que Sherlock pudo pensar fue _Oh no. John no. No ahora._ El hecho de que el muchacho lo viera en tal estado era casi insoportable.

El hechizo se desvaneció, y él cayo al suelo con la túnica enmarañada entre sus brazos y piernas. John tenía que saber que no podría disuadir a Donovan y Anderson, especialmente cuando ellos disfrutaban tanto con la atención del público, que ahora observaba éste nuevo desarrollo conteniendo el aliento. Sherlock sabía de los rumores que circulaban sobre él y John... para ellos, ésto se había vuelto aún más delicioso.

Donovan se pasó una mano por su pelo rizado y le sonrió a John, como si Sherlock no estuviera tumbado en el suelo detrás de ella.

-Sal conmigo y lo dejo en paz, Watson-

Sherlock no pudo reprimir una sonrisa de suficiencia al ver la expresión de asco en el rostro de John.

-Ni en un millón de años, maldita arrogante-

Sherlock aprovechó la distracción para arrastrarse hacia su varita... hasta que un hechizo de Anderson lo volvió a aventar, cayendo a unos pocos metros de Lestrade. Quien ahora sostenía su libro tan cerca de su rostro que lo único que se le alcanzaba a ver era la punta del pelo.

-¿Disfrutando del espectáculo, Lestrade?- le siseó -Que honorable de tu parte mantenerte al margen-

La voz de Donovan lo cortó.

-No seas así, Watson ¡No sé ni qué le vez a él!-

_Mientras más tiempo esté aquí John, más se prolongará ésto, _pensó Sherlock, _lógicamente, el mejor curso de acción es..._

-No necesito tu ayuda, sangre sucia- escupió con tanto veneno cómo pudo reunir, fulminando a John con la mirada.

Se escuchó un jadeo general, al tiempo que todas las cabezas se giraban para ver la reacción de Jonh. Sherlock dudaba que el resto se hubiera dado cuenta, pero él notó el dolor que había brillado brevemente en el rostro de Jonh.

Hubo una larga, larga pausa.

-Si, bueno...- dijo John volviéndose hacia Donovan -Te lo habías buscado de todas formas, _¡Impedimenta!_-

Al tiempo en que Donovan salía despedida hacia atrás, Sherlock se abalanzó hacia su varita. Pudo sentir la suave madera con la punta de los dedos, cuando un hechizo cortante, probablemente de Anderson, le alcanzó en el hombro izquierdo. Sin embargo, el hechizo no llevaba fuerza y la herida no era profunda. Gruñendo de dolor, agarró su varita y sin voltearse, mandó una maldición por sobre su hombro. Al escuchar un grito ahogado, supo que le había dado a alguien. Él esperaba que hubiera sido Lestrade.

Al voltearse vio que era Anderson el que se encontraba en el suelo gimiendo, mientras Donovan y John forcejeaban de un lado a otro, con sus varitas olvidadas. La chica, a pesar de ser más alta y tener una ventaja de dos años, no parecía querer realmente incapacitar a John.

_Sentimiento._

_-Desmaius- _gruñó, y Donovan se desplomó. John lo miró. Respiraba pesadamente y se quitó el pelo de los ojos.

-Gracias-

-Ni lo menciones-

Dejando a Donovan y a Anderson tendidos en el suelo, Sherlock se abrió pasó entre la multitud y comenzó a caminar de regreso al castillo. John lo alcanzó en unos cuantos pasos, y así fueron caminando en silencio durante un momento.

-Puedes ser un verdadero idiota, ¿lo sabías?- dijo John finalmente.

Sherlock recordó el rostro herido de John.

-Puedo decir en mi defensa, que me pareció la mejor manera de deshacerme de ti, y así ponerle fin a la situación más rápidamente- dijo, echándole una rápida mirada. El otro chico miraba fijamente al frente, manteniendo su cara rígida. -Y... no quería que me vieras en ese estado- John volteó a verlo a punto de decir algo. -Lo siento- dijo Sherlock quedamente antes de que dijera nada.

John bajó la mirada de nuevo.

_Espero que aprecie lo dificil que me resulta pedir disculpas._

-Gracias-

Mientras caminaban, Sherlock recordó lo que había venido pensando. Pero con John a su lado, lo veía ahora todo de forma diferente.

-He estado escuchando mucho acerca de este Moriarty- dijo Sherlock casualmente, ignorando el estremecimiento de John ante la mención del nombre -Dicen que es el mago más inteligente del siglo- John lo volteó a ver. Sherlock sonrió -Creo que habrá que poner ese título a prueba-

* * *

****** ¿Les gustó? ¿Verdad que está genial? Ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen... así que si quieren pasar a dejar un review, la historia original es "****In ****My** **Defense"** de ** Emi Lillian Kitsune.**

** ñ_ñ**


End file.
